In His Shoes
by happysunshine01
Summary: In order to get the man she loves, JJ has to make a choice on his wedding day. This is a one-shot written for the Wedding Bells Challenge on CCOAC. JJ/Rossi friendship.


A/N: This one-shot is written for the Wedding Bells challenge on CCOAC. My prompts were: wedding vows, wedding mishap and honeymoon. My assigned pairing is JJ/Rossi and I decided to turn it into a friendship pairing. And this is more JJ/Hotch focused.

* * *

**"Confession is not betrayal. What you say or do doesn't matter; only feelings matter. If they could make me stop loving you-that would be the real betrayal." **  
**~ George Orwell**

* * *

JJ nervously walked through her living room. The silence in the empty apartment was almost killing her. She never liked to be all alone at her apartment, especially not with the circumstances she was in. She was waiting for Rossi to arrive to pick her up before they were attending Hotch's wedding. The thought made her insides crumble. There was no doubt that she was head over heels in love with her boss, but she was never able to act on those feelings. There never seemed to be a right time for the two of them.

It had been fourteen months since JJ got married to Will. But their marriage was based on a rushed decision and they both decided to go their own ways. They split amicably. JJ never thought she would get divorced so soon after her wedding but she also didn't expect that she would ever get married to Will in the first place. She had received little hints from Hotch to not go through with it but he was never clear about his feelings and JJ didn't know what to do about it. She had been angry with her boss for so long that it slowly destroyed their friendship. Fortunately they were able to sustain their working relationship.

The last straw came when JJ heard that Hotch proposed to Beth. They had barely known each other two years and she wondered what he was thinking. JJ liked Beth but she didn't seem the right person for Hotch. But there was nothing she could do about it. Hotch didn't want to hear her opinion, so she let it go. Well she tried. She had no idea how she could move on from her attractive boss. It seemed impossible.

She could only go to the wedding and sit by as the man she loved was going to marry another woman. It was going to happen no matter what she did. There was no way to escape the reality of the situation.

But JJ was pulled from her daydream when a sudden knock on the door caused her to nearly jump. She made her way to the door. She opened it to see Rossi standing on the other side. ''Hi, Dave!'' she greeted.

Rossi mouth fell open in amazement when he looked at JJ. She looked absolutely stunning and he didn't know what to say. ''Hey,'' he croaked out. ''You look amazing, JJ.'' he complimented.

''Thanks.'' she said as she quickly grabbed her purse before closing the door behind her. She followed Rossi to the car and stepped inside as he opened it for her. JJ gazed out the window as Rossi drove off. She felt the emotions rush to the surface. She couldn't help it. She didn't even want to go at first but she didn't know how to explain to the team why she wasn't at her boss' wedding. There would be no explanation.

''How are you holding up?'' Rossi asked, knowing JJ was dreading the hours to come. He had heard her side of the story but he also knew Hotch's side to the entire situation.

She reciprocated his gaze. ''I just want him to be happy.'' she stumbled. ''He deserves to be happy.'' she repeated, her voice filled with sadness.

''JJ, it's okay to yell or scream. The man you love is marrying another woman.''

JJ shook her head. ''I don't know how.'' she began. ''I just wish he did something when I got married. I wish he had the courage to tell me how he truly felt about me. I think it could've changed everything.''

''He tried, JJ. He just didn't want to destroy your family. He was so frustrated the days after your wedding. He was so angry with himself for giving up and letting you go.'' Rossi explained. ''It was too hard on him.''

''Well, I finally understand what he felt that day.''

''Yeah, you're in his shoes now but that doesn't mean that you can't stop him today.''

''What are you saying, Dave?''

''Do whatever you think is necessary.'' he replied. He hoped JJ would stop Hotch. Rossi knew his best friend had carried a torch for the younger woman for a really long time and he felt like they would be perfect together. They just both needed a push in the right direction.

They both stayed silent as they were nearing the destination where JJ's hell was going to become reality in a couple of hours. That thought sent a shiver down her spine and she wished more than anything that she could turn around run away.

* * *

JJ had been walking around the beautiful site after they arrived. The wedding was taking place at a beautiful Inn surrounded by water and nature. It was romantic and it looked like the perfect place to get married. She was sitting at the waterfront in the grass. She didn't care if her dress could get dirty. She just enjoyed silence as she started off into the distance.

She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around because it could be anyone. She just wanted to have some time to herself. It was exactly what she needed.

Hotch stopped behind JJ. She was wearing a beautiful elegant burgundy dress. It was a one-shoulder dress so it showed her smooth skin. ''Why are you sitting here?'' he asked curiously, letting her know he was right behind her.

JJ felt a chill go down her spine once she knew he was behind her. His voice always did it for her. ''It's so beautiful out here.'' she gushed, rising from the ground. She straightened her dress and stopped right in front of him. ''You look really good, Hotch.''

''You look breathtaking, JJ.'' he said as a smile appeared on his face. It had been a long time since he had a real conversation with JJ. She just suddenly disappeared from his personal life and he wished that didn't happen. ''I am glad you came.''

She stared into his eyes, hoping she saw a trace of doubt about this day but she didn't see it. She wished she did. ''You're my friend. Of course I came.''

''Is that the only reason?''

''Yeah,'' she said hesitantly. She just couldn't do it and she knew she was a coward because of it. But she couldn't wreck what was supposed to be the happiest day in his life. ''Why?''

''No reason.'' he answered simply. He hoped JJ would say something. He had never known how she felt about him. There were so many moments of doubts that he started to wonder if he imagined it all. ''I have to go back to get ready.''

''Good luck!'' she croaked out before he left her alone.

* * *

When the ceremony started, JJ felt her future fade away. She never spoke her true feelings even when the question came if someone objected to their marriage. But when the vows were nearing, she could no longer hold it together. She was going to do it. She had to. He needed to know and she wanted to know if he ever had feelings for her.

JJ rose from her chair the moment Beth was supposed to start her vows. JJ hadn't spoken out earlier but she was going to now. She was going to tell him how she felt, even if it was the last thing she ever said to him. One last glance at Rossi and the nodding of his head dragged her over the edge. She was doing it. ''I love you, Aaron.'' she blurted out as she made her way to aisle. She stopped in the middle of it as she looked into the shocked eyes of Hotch. ''Growing up, I was told that no one's perfect and I always believed it.'' she went on as she took a couple of steps forward.

''Aaron?'' Beth asked in astonishment as she saw that her fiancés eyes were glued to the blonde. ''Aaron?''

Hotch ignored Beth and kept his attention on JJ as she kept walking towards him. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

''But that was until I met you.'' she added simply. ''You're perfection in my eyes. You love your son and you dedicate your life to him. You do a job that makes the world a better place and you love your family and friends unconditionally.'' she said as a tear escaped her eye. ''You make me a better person and I feel complete when I'm with you. You make my life perfect and without you in it I am lost.'' she said as she was finally standing right in front of him. ''I love you, Aaron Hotchner. I've always loved you.''

It was as if the ground disappeared under his feet and he kept falling. That moment was the best and the worst at the same time. ''JJ,'' he mustered. It was all he could say. Then he turned to Beth and saw his fiancé with tears in her eyes. ''Beth?''

Beth stormed away before Hotch could say anything else and he went after her, leaving JJ standing in front of the alter as everyone stared at her. The entire situation was ridiculous but it was happening to him of all people. He would've laughed when he would've seen it in a movie.

* * *

JJ had been sitting on the same chair for over an hour. She didn't know what to do. She just wrecked someone's life. She didn't know how she was capable of it but she did it. It was all to make herself happy. She didn't think about Beth or Hotch. She only cared about herself and that feeling made her feel sick. She wasn't normally like that.

''This is what I would call the ultimate wedding mishap!'' Hotch teased as he approached JJ. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. ''It was just a joke. But I loved your wedding vow by the way although it wasn't supposed to come from you.'' he added.

''Are you done?'' she asked.

''I meant it as a joke, JJ.'' he assured.

''It's not funny!'' she shot at him. ''I just destroyed your life.''

''No, you didn't. Those words were exactly what I needed to hear to realize I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life, JJ. You reminded me that I've been in love with your for so long.'' he said affectionately as he took her hand in his.

''What about Beth?''

''She's hurt but she just told me she always knew there was something more between us.'' he replied. ''We're free, JJ. We can finally be together.''

''Do you really love me?''

''I do, JJ. I love you so much.'' he whispered, leaning towards her. He claimed her lips in a soft but demanding kiss. He felt like he was flying. Everything around him became a haze and he could only feel her body against his. It was pure heaven. There were no other words to describe his feelings. He pulled away to catch his breath.

''Wow.'' JJ whispered as she took a step back.

Hotch suddenly went down on one knee and took JJ's hand. ''Jennifer Jareau, will you go on my honeymoon with me?''

For a moment she thought he actually proposing and she felt like she could breathe once she heard his question. ''Yes, I will go on your honeymoon with you.'' she exclaimed as she flew into his arms. She finally felt like she found the place where she belonged and her interruption during the wedding hadn't been for nothing. She found her bliss without a doubt.

* * *

**"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for that part of me you bring out."**

**~ Roy Croft**


End file.
